paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Bernetti 9
The Bernetti 9 pistol is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Bernetti 9 is the fourth unlockable pistol the player has access to. Statistically, it is nearly identical to the Chimano 88, only edging it out in every area but magazine capacity and threat. However, the Bernetti 9 has a multitude of different modifications, including a custom slide, an extended magazine, and a number of different barrel extensions. Players that like the Chimano 88 should naturally switch to this pistol when available. The Bernetti 9 can be considered a "jack of all trades" kind of sidearm, boasting overall average damage, accuracy, stability, and fire rate. As such, it can be quite useful on lower difficulties at medium range or to finish off wounded enemies, should one's primary weapon run dry. It also benefits from having a large total ammo, which weapons such as the Crosskill lack. Its low damage hinders its ability to kill enemies at higher difficulties, and it is highly recommended that one switches to a more powerful pistol, such as the Bronco .44 or Deagle. Summary : * Well-rounded * Good magazine capacity * Very large ammo reserve for a pistol * Unlocked easily and early * Has the best stats of all 30 base concealment pistols * Can be extensively modified and still retain maximum concealment for stealth : * Poor damage limits effectiveness on higher difficulties * Low threat rating, which can barely be increased Tips *Head shots are crucial with this weapon, and its stability and accuracy make them relatively easy to achieve. *With Gunslinger Aced from the Fugitive skill tree and the bonus head shot damage from Perk Decks it's possible for the Bernetti 9 to kill any common enemy (except Maximum Force Responders) in a single head shot, allowing it to take great advantage of its large ammo capacity. *If one acquires Optical Illusions aced, and uses either the Size Doesn't Matter Suppressor, the Standard Issue Suppressor, the Asepsis Suppressor, or the Champion's Suppressor with the Concealment Boost, this weapon can reach concealment. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Lower receiver= |-|Upper receiver= Skins Common= Bernetti-9-Copper.png| +4 Stability |-|Uncommon= Bernetti-9-Blood-Dragon.png| +4 Accuracy Bernetti-9-No-Mercy.png| +4 Stability |-|Rare= Bernetti-9-Angry-Bear.png| +3 Concealment Bernett-9-8-Balls.png| +4 Accuracy +1% team-wide XP and money income Bernetti-9-Buckle-Hunter.png| +3% team-wide XP and money income Bernetti-9-Jack-Shot.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Bernetti-9-Brown-River.png| +4 Accuracy +1% team-wide XP and money income Bernetti-9-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *The (BERNETTI Jack Shot) was inspired by one of the creator's friends in . *The skin has a Rivertown Glen logo on the slide. Achievements Trivia *The Bernetti 9 is based on the Beretta 92FS Centurion. It, weirdly enough, closely resembles the Beretta 92FS Brigadier with The Elite Slide attached. **Oddly enough, the Bernetti's default grip pads are those of the Beretta 92S, and as such features the model's heel magazine release in addition to the Centurion's own. *A Bernetti 9 with an attached Standard Issue Suppressor and a laser module is the sidearm used by Dallas when controlled by the AI, which he draws out when downed or while idling in a stealth heist. It is also the weapon he is predominantly seen using in the Payday 2 trailers. *"B.9.S." can be seen on the left side of the slide, referring to the B9-S from PAYDAY: The Heist. * The night sights on the weapon do function as they can change color, the two colors are white and green. * On the right side of the mount for attachments such as flashlights, reads "Warning: Some persons might think it stands something of importance here". See also *Akimbo Bernetti 9 Gallery Bernetti.jpg|A preview of the Bernetti 9. Dallas Bernetti 9.jpg|Dallas wielding a highly modified Bernetti 9 in the Payday 2 trailer. 20170506210622_1.jpg|Bernetti 9 in-game ru:Bernetti 9 Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)